


text me

by rose_blossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Angst, OTP Feels, One Shot, Pining Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_blossom/pseuds/rose_blossom
Summary: Betty Cooper has a massive crush on newly transferred Jughead Jones. She thinks that he doesn't know she exists. After one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, will Jughead notice Betty? How will one history class change Betty's little crush?





	text me

_ Oh god. Oh god. _

 

Betty walked into her fourth-period history class to the sight of the newly transferred Southside Serpents in a clump at the back of the classroom. Her heart was starting beating faster at the sight of Jughead Jones, the Serpent Prince.

 

One week ago, the Serpents transferred to Riverdale High after Southside High was shut down because of the drug use. Or was it the gang violence? Betty didn’t remember. She discreetly spotted him the moment he walked into the door. His dreamy, blue eyes and raven curls and sharp jawline drew her to him. 

 

Of course only Betty’s best friend, Kevin Keller knew about Betty’s crush, if you would call it that. She stared at him every chance she got. If he noticed (he did), he never did anything because of it. Betty’s new infatuation meant her and Kevin were talking and texting every chance they could get about Jughead.

 

That brings us to the class where the history teacher, Mr. Bradford tells the students to take their seats. Betty sits in the front every class; this class is no different. She can feel the Serpents’ stares going through her pristine blonde ponytail up to the front.

 

Mr. Bradford mundanely says, “Alright class, take your books out and turn to page 137.”

 

Betty does just that, and then 30 minutes into the lesson she takes out her phone, slants her book, so it’s covering the device, and texts her bestie who is on the opposite side of the room.

 

_ Betty Cooper: Kevin! Talk asap!!! _

 

_ Kevin Keller:  what’s up, Betty? u never text during class lol _

 

_ Betty Cooper: the Serpents r in our history class! _

 

_ Kevin Keller: ahhhh i see this is about that serpent hottie, Jughead Jones? _

 

_ Betty Cooper: he’s not that hot… _

 

_ Kevin Keller: betty, please. u practically drool over him every time u see him ;) _

 

_ Betty Cooper: ok maybe he’s gorgeous, but i will NEVER talk to him _

 

_ Kevin Keller: oooo does betty cooper have a crush??? _

 

_ Betty Cooper: shut up, kev. he prob doesn’t even know i exist _

 

“Ms. Cooper and Mr. Keller!!”

 

Betty and Kevin look up to see Mr. Bradford staring at them with a stern expression on his face. And every single person in her class is staring holes into her. Betty turns bright red.

 

“You know you are not allowed to be texting in my class Ms. Cooper and Mr. Keller,” says the angry teacher.

 

“S-sorry.” Betty squeaks out.

 

“Since your texting is so important, why don’t you both come up here and enlighten the class of your conversation,” exclaims Mr. Bradford.

 

“Oh, Mr. Bradford, Please no. I promise it won’t happen ag-”

 

“Either you read it, or I do, Ms. Cooper.”

 

Betty sighs knowing her life is literally going to be over after he reads her texts. She is the perfect student and walks up to the front of the class with her phone in hand. Kevin is more than happy to strut up to the front because he thinks this is the perfect chance to get Jughead Jones to notice Betty.

 

When they are both at the front, Mr. Bradford says, “Go on now.”

 

Betty starts in front of the class with a quiver in her voice, “kevin. Talk asap.”

 

Kevin continues with amusement is his voice, “what’s up, Betty? u never text during class lol.”

 

Betty desperately mumbles just loud enough that the class can hear, “the Serpents r in our history class!”

 

At this point in the conversation, the Serpents’ interests are peaked. Betty quickly looks up to see their eyes on her and immediately averts her gaze.

 

“ahhhh i see this is about that hot as fuck Serpent, Jughead Jones?”

 

The whole class turns to look at Jughead whose Serpent friends are smugly patting him on the back and arm.

 

Betty is pretty sure she is about as red as a tomato at this point in the conversation.

 

“he’s not that hot…” Betty mumbles.

 

Jughead is now smirking with his gaze trained on the blonde in front of him. Betty sees he is fucking smirking. She is caught like a deer in a headlight.

 

Kevin says, “betty, please. u practically drool over him every time u see him.”

 

The whole class is watching in amusement.

 

“ok maybe he’s gorgeous,” Betty pauses for a couple of seconds, “but i will NEVER talk to him.”

 

Betty refuses to let herself look up.

 

“Oooo does betty cooper have a crush???”

 

Betty blushes more if that’s even humanly possible.

 

“Shut up, kev. he prob doesn’t even know i exist,” she finishes in a small, squeaky voice and rushes to get back to her seat.

 

Kevin is quietly chuckling on the way back to his seat, and once again the whole class is now staring at Betty in awe of what they just heard.

 

Betty Cooper, the good girl, has a crush on the bad boy, Jughead Jones.

 

Jughead is smiling smugly as he sees Betty shrink in her chair. 

 

Mr. Bradford looks uncomfortable, and he tells the class, “Okay, well that’s enough of that. You all are dismissed.”

 

Betty shoots out her chair with tears in her eyes and grabs her bag without a glance back. She speed-walks and makes it around halfway down the hallway until her wrist is grabbed and she’s being pulled into the janitor’s office by none other than Jughead Jones.

 

He shuts the door, turns on the light, and swiftly presses his body against Betty. Betty can feel the heat radiating off his skin, and it makes her head spin.

 

When she finally looks up, Jughead says with a smirk, “So you think I’m gorgeous, huh?”

 

With a sudden burst of confidence, Betty scoffs.  _ The nerve of that asshole. Those are really the first words that come out of his mouth? _

 

Confidently, Betty says, “Are you serious right now? Those are the first words that come out of your mouth? God, you are such a fucking asshole. Why did I ever like you?....”

 

Jughead thought it was cute when she was fired up, but he swiftly cut her off with a kiss. Betty’s been kissed before, but she could feel this kiss all the way down to her toes. She melted into him and put her arms around his neck and in his hair and knocked his beanie onto the ground. When she started moving her mouth with his, Jughead poked his tongue in, and Betty gladly deepened the kiss. Jughead moved his hands from her waist to her ass and squeezed gently. Betty moaned into his mouth, and Jughead could feel himself already getting excited, even more so when she firmly tugged his locks. They slowly spread apart because they were unfortunately still at school.

 

When they broke apart, Jughead rested his forehead on hers and said, “Now, Betts, I thought you were never going to talk to me?”

 

“I wasn’t going to, Juggie, but you were the one that locked me in this closet,” she said with a smile.

 

Jughead just smirked.

 

Betty said, “Give me your phone.”

 

Jughead reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to her.

 

Betty entered her phone number and put her contact name as  _ ‘Betts’ _ because he was the only one that has ever called her that. She handed the phone back to him.

 

Jughead put the phone back in his pocket and untangled himself from Betty. 

 

She told him, “You should text me.”

 

He replied, “I might do just that.”

 

Betty bit her lip and smiled. Jughead walked to the door and put his hand on the handle.

 

He said sweetly, “Betts, if you think I’m gorgeous, just know I don’t hold a candle to you.”

 

Then, he left the room.

  
Betty smiled and screamed internally. She had butterflies in her stomach, but that couldn’t help her from thinking  _ ‘what the fuck just happened?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fic. I've had this idea for some time now. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know in the comments!


End file.
